


Legacy

by multiclassgeek



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Jeeves & Wooster, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-22
Updated: 2013-08-22
Packaged: 2017-12-24 08:26:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/937787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/multiclassgeek/pseuds/multiclassgeek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written in 15 minutes as flash-fiction at the "AUs and Crossovers" panel on the Fanfic programme track at Nine Worlds 2013</p>
    </blockquote>





	Legacy

**Author's Note:**

> Written in 15 minutes as flash-fiction at the "AUs and Crossovers" panel on the Fanfic programme track at Nine Worlds 2013

The old man lay on the four-poster bed. He would have been happy with a hospital, but his master had insisted.  
"Years of loyal service, you're getting nothing but the best in your last days."  
And Bertie Wooster II was every bit as honourable as his father.

From somewhere in the distance came a strange sound, like a set of keys being pulled across piano strings, followed by voices outside the door  
"Now, behave yourself, Tony, This man is a legend, and he deserves respect. Remember, you're asking *him* for help."

The door opened, and a tall mean wearing a striped suit, long coat and sneakers walked in, followed by a man in a Black Sabbath T-Shirt and sunglasses.  
"So, this is Jeeves?" The T-Shirted one said  
"Indeed. Mr Jeeves, it's an honour. I'm The Doctor, and this is Tony Stark."  
"Did Bertie send you to look after me?"  
"Not quite. It's your experience we'd like to draw upon. you may not realise it, but you're considered, or will be considered anyway, one of the greatest butlers in existence." 

"Tony here is working on what he calls Project JARVIS, to collect as much information on butlering as he can. You're the first stop on our list. If you're able, and in your own time, please tell us all you can"


End file.
